La salvación
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: A cambio de salvar su vida y la de Elladan, Elrohir asedio a acostarse con un desconosido. El principe de Rivendel jamas se imagino quien era en realidad el hombre con quien se acosto y de quien quedo embarasado. Es YAOI y Tiene MPREG
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y Es medio universo alterno entre otras cosas.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Antes de seguir aclaro los personajes son de Tolkin yo se los tome prestados ^^

**Prólogo**

Elladan y Elrohir, se abrazaron con fuerza, deseando más que nunca en su vida estar en la seguridad de Rivendel, con su padre Elrond Peredhil y su hermana Arwen. En los jardines de su querido Imladris. Pero no estaban en Rivendel, estaban atrapados por los rebeldes.

Los rebeldes eran un grupo formado por elfos, Ayaris, que vivían mas allá de Mordor y odiaban desde los elfos Noldor hasta los Galabrim. Y cualquier elfo que no fuera uno de los pelirrojos ayaris que fuera atrapado por estos, nunca se le volvía a ver.

-Sabes Elladan, nunca pensé que iba a morir el mismo día que cumpliéramos los 1500 años y por estas pestes de elfos que son los Ayaris.

Dijo Elrohir con la cabeza apoyada contra la de su hermano, ambos abrazados y acariciándose los morenos y largos cabellos.

-Mira la paradoja Elrohir, moriremos el mismo día que nacimos.

Trató de bromear Elladan. Elrohir era el serio de los gemelos, Elladan siempre había sido el bromista de los gemelos.

-Quisiera ver una vez mas a Adar (Padre), a Arwen, a Aragon.

Dijo Elrohir apesadumbrado. Elladan lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo también. Quisiera estar en Rivendel y poder hacer esa visita a Legolas, que le prometimos hacer a Mirkwood para su cumpleaños 1650. Se lo prometimos en la boda de Arwen y Aragon ¿Lo recuerdas?

Elrohir asintió.

-Sí, su cumpleaños es en seis meses. Iba a ser la primera vez que fuéramos a Mirkwood.

Suspiró Elrohir apesadumbrado.

-Siempre pasaba algo y no podíamos. Tal vez después de todo nunca estuvimos destinados a conocer el hogar de nuestro pequeño Laiqualasse (Hoja Verde).

Dijo Elladan con tristeza.

Llevaban dos meses en ese encierro, y la única luz que habían tenido en esa pesadilla, venía de Aiwë. Aiwë era un precioso Ayari pelirrojo de apenas 1000 años, un niño aun entre los elfos.

Era un elfo puro y dulce, a quien llenaba de tristeza la actitud de su pueblo y se había empeñado en tratar a los dos prisioneros lo mejor posible.

Era un príncipe, el hijo menor del rey de los Ayari y el menos querido por su padre, pero el más estimado por los gemelos.

Les había traído mantas a los gemelos, les había cepillado los cabellos, les había traído agua para que se lavaran, ropa para que se cambiaran y sobre todo flores. Todos los días le traía una flor diferente a cada uno, de las que él mismo cultivaba.

-Es una pena que Aiwë tenga que vivir entre estos parias.

Dijo Elrohir recordando al lindo elfito pelirrojo.

-Cierto. Sobre todo por el peligro de que a la larga se resigne a cómo es su gente y termine siendo como ellos. O muera de tristeza.

-Espero que eso nunca pase, Elladan.

Los dos hermanos dejaron de hablar al sentir unos pasos ligeros y veloces que se acercaban. Reconocieron ese andar como el de Aiwë. Y efectivamente, cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, entró el bonito elfo pelirrojo de ojos grandes y dorados. Se abalanzó sobre los dos pelinegros con la cara radiante de alegría al verlos.

-Amigos, sé cómo sacarlos de aquí.

Exclamó feliz el elfito pelirrojo. El corazón de los gemelos se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir Aiwë?

Preguntaron los dos gemelos pelinegros mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba sobre el lecho de mullidas colchas que él mismo le había hecho a los gemelos. El pelirrojo abrió la mochila que llevaba, de la cual extrajo frutas para los prisioneros.

-Verán. Logre infiltrar a los únicos tres ayaris en que confio. Son los trillizos Mithmir, Mircalen y Luinmir, tienen 2000 años, me han criado y son los únicos de todo el palacio que me aprecian. Los tres accedieron a ayudarme a sacarlos de aquí. Hoy a la madrugada, en el cambio de guardias, ellos os sacarán de aquí, en los cinco minutos que tarda el cambio. El problema viene en que tenemos que lograr mantenerlos vivos hasta la madrugada.

-Pero nuestra ejecución será al caer la noche.

Se lamentó Elladan.

- Verán, hay una posibilidad. Luinmir logró convencer a mi padre de que antes de mataros era mejor humillaros.-Ante las miradas de los gemelos, Aiwë apresuró a aclararse. -No se alteren, oigan primero el plan. ¿Qué es eso que los elfos sólo damos a la persona con que nos casamos?

-La virginidad.

Respondieron los gemelos a la misma vez sin entender.

-Bien ¿entonces cuál sería la peor humillación para dos elfos vírgenes?

-Arrebatarnos la virginidad, antes de matarnos.

Dijo Elladan asustado. Aiwë negó con la cabeza.

-No, la mejor forma de humillaros sería chantajearlos para que ustedes mismos regalaran su virginidad, sin estar casados. Y Luinmir convenció a padre de que sería una gran idea.

- Aiwë, ¿estás loco? ¿En qué nos va a ayudar esa descabellada idea?

-Ya sé que es descabellado, indigno y muchas cosas peores. Pero eso los mantendrá con vida, hasta la madrugada, donde podrán escapar. Ya sé que es algo humillante, chicos, pero si uno de los dos cede y regala su virginidad a alguien, eso les daría un día más de vida y tiempo a los trillizos para sacarlos de aquí.

Los gemelos se miraron espantados.

-¿A... a... qui...?

-¿A quién le tendría que dar uno de ustedes su virginidad? No sé quién es en realidad. Sólo que es el elfo más impresionante que hayan visto jamás, es rubio y muy hermoso. No es un Ayari, ningún Ayari aceptaría tener relaciones con ustedes por considerarlos inferiores, pero que conste que yo no lo hago, yo los quiero mucho gemelos.

Elladan y Elrohir asintieron y le acariciaron el pelirrojo cabello a Aiwë para tranquilizarlo, mientras se miraban, pensando en ese descabellado plan.

-¿Y quién es ese elfo?

-La verdad que ni idea. Sindarin, o algo así, se llama la raza a la que pertenece.

Dijo Aiwë. Los dos gemelos se miraron.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo saldrá bien?

Preguntó Elladan. Aiwë asintió.

-Sí. El elfo rubio fue apresado cerca de aquí recientemente y él también se salvaría, si llevamos a cabo el plan, pues Mircalen lo sacaría, mientras Luinmir, Mithmir y yo los sacamos del país a ustedes dos.

Los gemelos respiraron hondo, pero antes de que Elladan hablara, lo hizo Elrohir.

-Yo lo haré.

Dijo el que era el mayor de los gemelos por cinco minutos.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

El hermoso elfo rubio estaba atado a los cuatro postes de la destartalada cama. Aiwë había tenido razón cuando lo describió, era hermoso e imponente. Y a pesar de su rostro y cuerpo joven, los ojos azules hablaban de edad, como los de su padres, quizás cinco o seis milenios, en ellos.

-¿Quién eres?

Había preguntado el elfo rubio.

-Eso no importa.

Había respondido Elrohir. Y respirando hondo y armándose de valor, había obligado al hombre a tomar aquella extraña poción, que era un afrodisíaco. Luego lo había despojado de la ropa, hasta donde las ataduras del hombre se lo permitían. Se había despojado de su propia ropa y con su boca inexperta había atendido la virilidad del mayor para excitarlo, lo que fue fácil gracias al estimulante, luego se había ubicado sobe el elfo rubio y se había empalado de una sola vez.

Elrohir había gritado con toda su alma, ante tan horrible sensación y tan insoportable dolor. Pero a pesar del dolor, se movió sobre el elfo hasta que este se corrió en su interior. Elrohir percibió claramente la mirada de rabia del hombre al percatarse de que era virgen.

Luego de eso, dos elfos entraron, lo ayudaron a vestirse y a vestir al indignado rubio, y lo habían llevado con su hermano. Elladan lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y lo había consolado, mientras Elrohir, sólo lloraba aferrado a su hermano. El rey Ayari había disfrutado de lo lindo al tener en sus manos las sábanas manchadas de sangre, la prueba de que el joven elfo de cabellos negros ya no era casto, como indicaban las tradiciones, y al otro día sería la ejecución, mientras tanto que sufrieran un poco esos dos gemelos de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Pero los dos elfos que lo habían ayudado a vestir, y que no eran otros que Luinmir y Mithmir, le dieron algunas hierbas para el dolor antes de emprender la huida.

***

Elrohir despertó de golpe de su pesadilla, y se dio cuenta de que había llorado, mientras soñaba con lo que había acontecido en lo último de su cautiverio. Elrohir se levantó aún descompuesto de la cama y se acercó tembloroso al balconcito de su habitación, donde se sentó en una de las sillas y observó en silencio la cascada, que caía en el hermoso valle de Imladris, su hogar. Respiró hondo y el olor de las plantas llegó a él, relajándolo gradualmente y aplacando el dolor que le producían los recuerdos de lo acontecido, hacía ya cinco meses.

Pero era algo que nunca podría olvidar, no porque el dulce Aiwë y dos de los trillizos habían tenido que huir y ahora vivían con ellos en Rivendel bajo el amparo del agradecido padre de los gemelos; no porque ya no fuera virgen, sino por el bebé que se gestaba en su interior. Un bebé de aquel misterioso elfo rubio. Elrohir se acarició distraídamente el abultado vientre de cinco meses ya, y miró a la luna, mientras recordaba el día en que se enteró de su estado.

***Flash Back***

Después de un viaje de dos meses, llegaron a Gondor el reino de su cuñado. Fue una sorpresa que Elrond estuviera ahí, y para el medio elfo fue un milagro, un regalo encontrarse a sus dos hijos gemelos, que venían acompañados por tres elfos pelirrojos. Todos lucían sucios y desaliñados, sobre todo Elrohir. Quien se había desmayado, presa del llanto en los brazos de su padre. Fue Elladan quien le contó a su padre todo lo que había pasado. Agradecido con Aiwë, Luinmir y Mithmir por salvar la vida de sus hijos, Elrond les ofreció refugio en Rivendel, y un hogar ahí.

Pero algo grande lo inquietaba, ninguno de sus dos hijos lo sabía, pero así como Arwen había sido agraciada con el don de la fertilidad, también lo habían sido ambos ¿Y si Elrohir, su pequeño, un niño aún para los elfos, había encargado? Elrohir aún no era mayor de edad, la mayoría de edad se alcanzaba a los 2000 años. Lo mejor sería volver pronto a Rivendel, donde lo podría cuidar mucho mejor.

En el camino a Rivendel, Elrohir estuvo débil, acometido por nauseas y mareos. Y en las tres semanas que tardaron en hacer escala en Lorien, donde unas águilas los llevaron más rápido hacia Rivendel, Elrond supo lo evidente: su hijo, su adorado pequeño estaba embarazado de aquel elfo desconocido. Lo difícil fue decírselo a Elrohir, había reaccionado furioso y desesperado, había destrozado su cuarto tirando todo contra las paredes en su furia, pateando todo objeto en su camino, cegado por las rabiosas lágrimas y al final había caído en los brazos de su padre, estremecido su cuerpo por el llanto, mientras decía una y otra vez.

-No lo quiero, no lo quiero tener.

Con el corazón destrozado Elrond se dispuso a practicarle un aborto a su hijo, pero gracias a los valar, después de una conversación con el pequeño Aiwë, la calma había llegado a Elrohir, quien había comprendido que su bebito no tenía la culpa de nada, y entre lágrimas le había pedido a Elrond que lo ayudara a tenerlo, que lo ayudara a ser un buen ada (papá), para su pequeño.

***Fin Flash Back***

Elrohir se acarició la pancita.

-Duerme tranquilo Cuil nin (Mi vida), tu ada, tus tíos y tu abuelo te protegen.

Le susurró Elrohir a la pequeña gotita que se movía en su interior y levantándose decidió ir donde su padre para pedirle algo para dormir sin esos sueños.

Su padre le dio lo que pedía, y mientras se dormía, Elrohir se preguntó qué sería del misterioso adar de su bebé.

***

El misterioso adar, el hermoso hombre rubio estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Esa noche, mientras estaba sentado junto a un estanque, pensó en todo. En sus tres hijos ya casi adultos, en su consorte fallecido hacía varios siglos, en Mircalen, el hermoso elfo pelirrojo que lo había ayudado a huir de su cautiverio y que se había vuelto en otro hijo para él... y en él... en el misterioso elfito de ojos grises y cabellos negros. El elfo rubio no sabía ni su nombre, Mircalen no se lo había podido proporcionar porque lo desconocía.

Pero el elfo rubio sabía que aquel pelinegro era un elfito, apenas un niño, al que suponía menor que sus hijos. Era una belleza de elfito, eso sí. De una delicadeza cautivadora y arrebatadora, así recordaba al pelinegro. Pero también lo recordaba con rabia. Aquel elfito lo había humillado, había tomado su semilla sin autorización, le había dado su virginidad al elfo rubio, este lo quisiera o no.

Había sido un tonto, el elfo rubio recordaba cómo el muchacho se había empalado en su miembro sin siquiera prepararse con sus dedos. El elfo rubio sabía que le tenía que haber dolido horrores, no era presumido pero sabía que estaba bien dotado. Sentía rabia, sí... pero también sentía curiosidad y mucha. Quería saber quién era el elfo pelinegro y hacerlo pagar por el agravio cometido, después de todo, tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Convencido

Elrohir daba un paseo por los jardines de Rivendel, acompañado por Erector y Mithmir.

- ¿Qué te sucede, pequeño Mithmir?

Preguntó Erector al pelirrojo.

- Yo no soy pequeño, tengo 2000 años. Soy mayor de edad ya.

Saltó Mithmir indignado. Erector rió.

- Y yo tres mil ochocientos años, así que para mí eres un pequeño, Mithmir.

Elrohir sonrió, pero decidió poner paz entre sus amigos.

- Ya, no peleen. Pero es cierto Mithmir, estás distraído ¿Te sucede algo?

Mithmir suspiró.

- Es sólo que me preguntaba si Mircalen estaría bien.

Erector le acarició el cabello rojo al trillizo de ojos grises.

- Ya veras que sí, que estará bien, confía en los valar, ellos lo protegerán.

Cínico como era Mithmir se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestar, "espero que no lo protejan tan bien como a los pobres gemelos". Los trillizos eran idénticos, pero se les podía diferenciar fácilmente por sus ojos. Mithmir los tenía grises, Luinmir azules y Mircalen verdes. En cambio, los gemelos hijos de Elrond sí eran idénticos hasta en el último detalle físico, pero Elladan siempre era risueño y sonriente, Elrohir era más serio y sereno. En ese momento, Elladan se acercaba por el jardín corriendo hacia ellos.

- Ro, Erector ¿Adivinen quiénes están aquí?

- ¿Quiénes?

Preguntó Elrohir con la sonrisa, al ver el entusiasmo de su gemelo.

- Haldir y Rumil de Lorien.

- ¿Haldir y Rumil están aquí?

Preguntó Elrohir entusiasmado. Elladan asintió. Los dos gemelos salieron corriendo hacia la casa, y un divertido Erector junto a un confundido Mithmir, los siguieron.

Cuando Erector y Mithmir llegaron, encontraron a los gemelos saltando sobre un risueño Haldir de Lorien y su hermano pequeño Rumil.

Haldir y Rumil abrazaron contentos a los gemelos, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver el vientre de Elrohir.

- Elrohir, esa barrigota no es de comida. Creo que me he perdido algo.

Dijo Rumil, y al momento siguiente recibió un buen zape por parte de Haldir.

-Hay que ver que en 1600 años no has aprendido el significado de la palabra discreción.

Le regañó Haldir, quien era contemporáneo de Erector y tenía su misma edad. Elladan y Elrohir sonrieron divertidos.

- ¿Y Orophin?

Preguntó Elrohir buscando con la mirada al inteligente hermano pequeño de Haldir.

- No pudo venir.

Respondió Rumil.

En ese momento, Luinmir y Aiwë entraron al salón con Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond sonrió al ver a los dos Galabrim. Y con auténtico placer los saludó. Luinmir no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al ver el cariño con que Lord Elrond saludaba a Haldir, y Rumil se dio cuenta, afortunadamente nadie más lo hizo.

- Rumil, Haldir, les presento a Luinmir y a Aiwë, supongo que ya conocéis a Mithmir.

- No, pero es un placer.

Dijeron los dos de Lorien estrechando las manos de los tres pelirrojos. Haldir detuvo entre sus manos las de Aiwë un momento más del necesario mirándolo con curiosidad, fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Son Ayaris!

Exclamó sorprendido. Rumil también se dio cuenta en esos momentos. Aiwë se sonrojó y Mithmir y Luinmir levantaron el mentón en son desafiante.

- Que haya paz. - Ordenó Erector.

Lord Elrond asintió.

- Calma, no os apresuréis a juzgar. A estos tres muchachos les debo el que mis hijos estén con vida, pues traicionaron a su gente al liberar y ayudar a huir a mis hijos, por eso les he dado refugio y un hogar en Rivendel.

Explicó Elrond.

- Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, Lord Elrond.

Dijo Aiwë apenado.

- No, por favor, no lo haga joven. No lo quise ofender.

Se disculpó Haldir sinceramente. Aiwë sonrió débilmente y asintió.

***

- No, Haldir ¿están locos? No puedo ir al cumpleaños de Legolas.

Exclamó Elrohir.

- ¿Y por qué no, Ro?

- Mírame Haldir, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy embarazado, sólo tengo 1500 años, ni siquiera tengo los 2000 años, así que no soy mayor de edad, y desconozco quién es el padre de mi hijo. No iré Haldir, si lo hago hablarán a mis espaldas y no quiero.

Haldir acarició con cariño el cabello negro de Elrohir. Era ya de noche y Haldir y Elrohir estaban sentados en el balcón del cuarto de este último, mirando las estrellas y platicando.

- ¿Sabes algo, Elrohir? Que te veo. ¿Y sabes qué veo? Un elfito precioso, que tiene la bendición de llevar un pequeño en su interior. Si hablan de ti a tus espaldas, levanta la cabeza, porque no veo de que te tengas que avergonzar. Sólo sé que te acostaste con un elfo para salvar la vida a tu hermano, lo que hiciste fue algo de gran valor, Elrohir, algo que no todos hubieran hecho pero tú lo hiciste por el bien de tu hermano, y deberías estar orgulloso Ro, de ti y de tu pequeño. ¿O es que acaso no quieres a tu hijo?

Los ojos de Elrohir brillaron fieros.

- Tienes razón, no lo quiero Haldir, lo adoro... óyeme bien, adoro a mi bebé.

Haldir sonrió.

- Bien, entonces demuéstramelo. No le falles a Legolas y ve a su fiesta de cumpleaños conmigo, Rumil, Mithmir, Erector, Glorfindel, Aiwë y Elladan.

Elrohir asintió.

- Bien, iré, te demostraré que estoy muy orgulloso de mi bebé. Además, me alegrará ver a Legolas. Pero no podré estar mucho tiempo. Debo estar cerca de padre, aún soy menor de edad y sabes que para un elfo menor de 2000 años y solo, es un peligro el embarazo, si no tiene la vigilancia de un sanador casi constantemente...

- No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré y te traeré de vuelta a Rivendel. Además, Glorfindel va con nosotros y es un excelente sanador, tu padre mismo le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Continuara....


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros.**

Habían tardado un poco más de lo usual en llegar a Mirkwood, debido a que iban con cuidado para no alterar la salud de Elrohir. Llegaron exactamente una semana y media antes del cumpleaños de Legolas al gran bosque negro que, aunque tan diferente a Rivendel como este lo era de Lorien, no era menos hermoso. Desmontaron a la entrada del castillo del bosque negro, y en la puerta ya los esperaba Legolas, quien corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, el primero en ser abrazado fue Haldir, seguido de Rumil y luego de Elrohir. Sólo se dio cuenta del estado de Elrohir cuando se arrojó a sus brazos.

- ¡Elrohir es maravilloso! - Exclamó el elfo rubio, poniendo su mano sobre el abultado vientre de Elrohir - ¿Quién fue el afortunado que te enamoró?

Elrohir enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

- Hablaremos de eso luego, Legolas hoja verde.

Dijo Elladan. Legolas le sonrió al gemelo de Elrohir y también lo abrazó. Elladan enrojeció y correspondió algo cohibido al rubio príncipe de Mirkwood. Legolas soltó a Elladan y saludó a Erector y Glorfindel, para luego mirar con curiosidad a los dos ayaris pelirrojos (Aiwë y Mithmir). Sobre todo a Mithmir.

- Legolas, te presentamos a nuestros amigos: Mithmir y Aiwë.

Dijo Haldir.

- Espero que no le incomode nuestra presencia, alteza.

Dijo Aiwë con una educada soberbia y una elegante reverencia. Legolas sonrió y abrazó a los dos elfos pelirrojos que quedaron patidifusos.

- Para nada, de hecho me alegra su presencia, ya conozco a los Ayari y me caen bien, al igual que al resto del bosque, creo que os llevaréis una alegre sorpresa.

Dijo Legolas risueño y todos lo miraron extrañados, sin saber a qué se refería.

- Venga, os presentaré a mi padre antes de llevarlos a sus dependencias, y de paso también os presentaré a un buen amigo.

Rió Legolas divertido.

- Haldir ¿también se me zafarán a mí los tornillos cuando cumpla los 1650?

Preguntó Rumil en voz baja, y los gemelos y Aiwë que estaban detrás de él, rieron divertidos por el comentario. Haldir también sonrió, al igual que Mithmir, Erector y Glorfindel

- Déjenlo que sea feliz.

Dijo Haldir con un guiño travieso.

Legolas los dirigió dentro del castillo, mientras le pedía muy simpáticamente a unos mozos de cuadra que se encargaran de los caballos, y a varios elfos del servicio que se encargaran del equipaje. Los elfos, que se veía que adoraban a su precioso príncipe, se apresuraron a obedecer.

Legolas los llevó hasta la sala del trono.

- Haldir, Erector, Glorfindel y Rumil ya conocen a mi padre. Aiwë, Mithmir, ahora conoceréis al rey del bosque negro, y ustedes también gemelos.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

- Al fin.

- Sí, ya era hora de que lo conocieran.

Sonrió Legolas. Y abriendo las puertas entró seguido de sus amigos. Haldir, Erector, Rumil y Glorfindel iban detrás de Legolas, detrás de Erector, Glorfindel, Haldir y su hermano, iban Aiwë y Mithmir, y detrás Elladan y Elrohir.

- Papá, llegaron los hijos de Elrond, y Haldir, Erector, Glorfindel y Rumil.

Anunció Legolas risueño; el rey, que hablaba con un par de consejeros, se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su hijo más pequeño.

- Haldir, Rumil, Glorfindel, Erector bienvenidos. - Saludó el alto rey, rubio, hermoso, fuerte, de ojos azules: era el gran Thranduil Oropherion de Mirkwood.

- Y ellos dos son los hijos gemelos de Lord Elrond, padre.

Presentó con una sonrisa a los dos elfos pelinegros que salían con curiosidad de atrás de los dos ayaris pelirrojos.

- Bienve...

Thranduil se detuvo en seco al ver a los dos elfos pelinegros que tenía ante sí. Elladan lo miró con curiosidad, mientras Elrohir a su lado palidecía alarmante.

- ¡¿TÚ?!

Medio exclamó el rey del bosque negro, medio preguntó.

Todos miraron de Elrohir a Thranduil confundidos, menos Aiwë y Mithmir.

- El elfo rubio.

Susurraron a la vez.

- ¿Mithmir? ¿Príncipe Aiwë?

De una puerta lateral acababa de aparecer un elfo idéntico a Mithmir, pero con los ojos verdes.

- ¡Mircalen!

Exclamaron los dos ayaris. Sólo entonces Elladan entendió.

- ¿Fue él?

Le preguntó a su gemelo, pero cuando le tocó en el hombro, Elrohir se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Ro!

Le exclamación fue colectiva, mientras Glorfindel se inclinaba presuroso sobre el hijo de su señor.

- Sólo fue un desmayo.

Informó aliviado al cogerle el pulso al elfito pelinegro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Legolas quien, al igual que Haldir, Rumil, Erector y Glorfindel, no entendían nada. Thranduil, pálido como estaba, no fue capaz de hablar. Elladan estaba en shock, procesando la información. Mithmir y Mircalen estaban muy ocupados uno en brazos del otro, así que quien habló fue Aiwë.

- Él es el elfo que preñó a Elrohir.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Gritaron a la vez Legolas, Haldir, Rumil, Glorfindel, Erector y los dos consejeros que habían estado hablando con el rey.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Aclaraciones**

Glorfindel y Erector, quienes no conocían la historia de cómo era que Elrohir había terminado embarazado, pensaban que Thranduil había abandonado a su niño Elrohir, dejándolo en estado.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Le reprochó Erector, quien conocía al rey del bosque negro desde hacía varios siglos.

- ¿Cómo osó deshonrar al hijo de Lord Elrond de esta manera?

Inquirió Glorfindel indignado.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Lo embarazó y lo dejó?

Dijo Rumil impresionado.

- ¿Papá?

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Legolas. Thranduil trató de hablar, pero Elladan se le adelantó.

- Ya basta de preguntas estúpidas, mi hermano necesita un sanador, ¡¿o no se dan cuenta de que está embarazado?!

Gritó el gemelo. Glorfindel se levantó del suelo con Elrohir en brazos.

- Él está bien, Elladan, sólo fue un desvanecimiento. Legolas, indica a Haldir dónde puede llevar a Elrohir, yo lo iré a revisar enseguida.

Dijo el apuesto senescal y sanador de Rivendel.

- Mircalen, indícales el camino.

Dijo Legolas, quien quería hacerle muchas preguntas a su padre.

- Un momento, Legolas, ve y haz lo que el senescal de Imladris te acaba de pedir, y de paso llama a uno de nuestros sanadores para que lo revise.

- Pero...

- Después hablaremos. - Dijo Thranduil con firmeza. - Rumil, lleva tú a... Elrohir. Los demás que vengan conmigo, tú también Elladan. - Les indicó Thranduil.

Los más jóvenes se indignaron al ser dejados de lado, pero al ver la palidez de Elrohir se apresuraron a obedecer, mientras los demás seguían a Thranduil a su despacho.

- ¿Qué dirás, Thranduil?

Preguntó Glorfindel fríamente. Él había visto nacer a los gemelos y, al igual que Erector, los quería muchísimo.

- No es lo que ninguno de ustedes se imagina. Yo no me aproveché del chico. Ni siquiera sabía quién era...

Pero Thranduil se vio interrumpido por un indignado Erector.

- Así que se aprovechó de un elfito menor de edad y ni se molestó por saber quién era.

- Nunca me hubiese esperado esto de usted, majestad.

Dijo Glorfindel con desprecio.

- Calle, Senescal de Rivendel, el rey Thranduil no se aprovechó de nadie.

Dijo Mircalen a Glorfindel muy molesto, todo el tiempo que había estado con Thranduil desde que huyeron del pueblo de los Ayari, había aprendido a querer al elfo como a un padre, y a sus hijos como a unos hermanos.

- Calla tú.

Dijo Glorfindel en una actitud más digna de un elfito que del elfo de cuatro mil años que ya era.

- Basta Glorfindel, él tiene razón, no se aprovechó de mi hermano... Elrohir se aprovechó de él.

Dijo Elladan cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntaron Erector y Glorfindel confundidos.

- Él...

Con un sollozo Elladan no fue capaz de seguir.

- Yo lo contaré todo.

Dijo Aiwë tímidamente. Haldir, que sólo sabía pequeños fragmentos de la historia, miró al elfito con curiosidad y, al igual que los demás, lo escuchó con atención, mientras el elfito pelirrojo lo narraba todo, desde quién era él, cómo conoció a los gemelos y lo que tuvo que pedirle a Elrohir que hiciera para hacer tiempo y pudieran escapar con la ayuda de los trillizos. Mircalen y Mithmir ayudaban en algunos detalles a su príncipe, mientras consolaban a Elladan. Los dos elfos de confianza de Lord Elrond estaban impresionados, a medida que oían el relato.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa, Thranduil.

Dijo Glorfindel apenado.

- Cierto, yo también me disculpo.

Dijo Erector avergonzado. Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no importa, no sabían la historia y supusieron lo que era más lógico. Pero ahora quiero saber cómo están él y... y mi hijo.

Erector y Glorfindel se miraron.

- Es Glorfindel quien atiende a Elrohir junto con Lord Elrond, yo sólo soy ingeniero así que es él quien mejor le podrá hablar.

Thranduil miró al senescal de Rivendel, que asintió.

- Le contaré, pero lo haré en el camino, tengo que ir a revisar a Elrohir.

Thranduil asintió.

***

Elrohir gimió al volver a despertar, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un hermoso elfo pelirrojo a su lado.

- Mithmir.

Susurró aún adormilado, pero el elfo pelirrojo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- No, yo soy Mircalen.

Sólo entonces Elrohir recordó dónde estaba y lo que había pasado momentos antes. Y antes de que Glorfindel o Elladan lo pudieran detener, se sentó con brusquedad y sus ojos se toparon con la alta figura de Thranduil, quien estaba al lado de Legolas y Aiwë.

Al ver al causante indirecto de sus desgracias, el gemelo estalló en un desgarrador llanto, que rompió el corazón de los presentes, sobre todo el de su hermano. Elladan lo abrazó y Elrohir se aferró a él con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y quedando su rostro completamente cubierto por su negro y largo cabello.

- Niño Elrohir, cálmese, le hará daño al bebé.

Dijo el preocupado sanador del palacio.

- Ro, por favor, sosiégate.

Le pidió Glorfindel con suavidad pero con firmeza. Elrohir negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras su llanto aumentaba.

- Ro, por favor, cálmate.

Le rogó Elladan, pero ni a él Elrohir escuchaba. Thranduil se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella y, tomando a Elrohir de los hombros, lo separó de Elladan y lo volteó hasta que quedaron de frente.

- Quiero que te tranquilices ahora. Le harás daño a nuestro hijo.

Le dijo con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando alguno de sus tres hijos se ponía cabezota. Elrohir hipó mirando al rey del bosque negro fijamente, pero cerró el pico y dejó de llorar.

- Así está mejor, ahora le dirás a Thôndil y a Glorfindel cómo te sientes y permitirás que te revisen, para asegurarse de que tú y el bebé estarán bien.

Elrohir asintió con un tierno mohín, mirando asustado al rey.

- Quiero a mi adar (padre).

Dijo con un puchero, buscando los ojos de Erector.

- Bien, Erector irá ahora a escribir una carta a tu adar.

Dijo Thranduil

- Yo voy contigo Erector. Tengo que escribirle a Luinmir para decirle que Mircalen está aquí.

Dijo Mithmir. Erector asintió.

- Legolas, ve y lleva a Rumil, a Haldir y a Aiwë a sus habitaciones, deben estar cansados de tantas emociones.

Los cuatro asintieron. Legolas y Rumil ya habían sido informados de todo y les habían ordenado que cerraran el pico a los dos.

- Mircalen ve con Legolas.

Le indicó Thranduil al elfo pelirrojo.

- Entre mi gente me estaba entrenando para ser sanador cuando tuve que huir, tal vez os pueda servir de ayuda.

Dijo el trillizo de ojos verdes. Los dos sanadores adultos asintieron.

- Elladan, puedes retirarte a descansar o quedarte aquí, mientras revisan a tu hermano, la decisión es tuya.

Dijo Thranduil.

- Me quedo.

Dijo el gemelo.

- Me gustaría que se fuera. - Dijo Elrohir desviando su mirada del rey del bosque negro, y cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas. - La vergüenza no me permite mirarlo. - Confesó el pelinegro.

Thranduil miró a los dos sanadores que con los ojos le pedían que se retirara y que evitara alterar más al embarazado. Thranduil asintió.

- Esperaré a poder hablar con tu padre, para que tú y yo podamos hablar nuevamente, Elrohir Elrondil.

Y con esa promesa o amenaza, dependiendo del punto de vista que lo vieras, el rey del bosque negro salió de la habitación. Elrohir no abrió los ojos, seguro de que si lo hacía rompería nuevamente en histérico llanto. Y dejó mansamente que su hermano lo recostara, mientras los dos sanadores y Mircalen lo desnudaban para hacerle una revisión completa.

**Continuara....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Conversaciones y más.**

- Elladan...

Elladan se viró sobresaltado, y casi caía del árbol al que estaba encaramado si no hubiese sido por Legolas, que lo sostuvo a tiempo.

- Lo siento, no te quise asustar.

Dijo el rubio elfo de la famosa comunidad del anillo. Legolas había subido al árbol sin que el distraído de Elladan se diera cuenta, y cuando habló lo había sobresaltado.

- No te preocupes, Leg, sólo estaba algo distraído.

Le dijo Elladan con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Cómo está Ro?

Preguntó Legolas con curiosidad, sentándose junto a Elladan en la rama.

- Está bien, al menos de salud. Pero la verdad es que no se atreve ni a salir de su habitación. El pobre está que se muere de la vergüenza contigo y con tu padre.

Le confesó Elladan.

- Es un tonto, conmigo no se tiene que avergonzar de nada. Además, si se hubiese tratado de mis hermanos, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo que él. - Confesó Legolas seriamente para luego sonreír - Aunque yo, al igual que Silvana y Traindel, miramos el lado positivo: tendremos un nuevo hermanito.

Elladan no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Sí, ustedes un nuevo hermanito y yo un sobrinito. Papá tiene que estar por llegar en estos días.

Legolas lo miró.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará con mi padre y tu hermano?

Preguntó Legolas. Elladan suspiró.

- No lo sé. Si tu padre hubiese forzado a mi hermano o lo hubiese obligado, te puedo asegurar que mi padre obligaría a tu padre a enlazarse con Elrohir a punta de flechas envenenadas. Pero la historia no es así, fue Elladan el que por necesidad tuvo que forzar a tu padre a desvirgarlo. Así que no tengo idea de lo que hará mi padre y mucho menos el tuyo. - Dijo Elladan con sinceridad - ¿Sabes algo, Legolas? Siempre me he preguntado cómo eres capaz de diferenciarme de Elrohir.

- Ah, bueno, eso es muy fácil: Elrohir carga a otro encima, y créeme que se le nota muchísimo en el vientre.

Elladan rió.

- Ahora no, tonto, me refiero a antes de que él estuviera preñado. Siempre has sabido quién de nosotros era quién y, con excepción de padre, nadie, ni mi hermana Arwen, era capaz de saber cuál era cuál.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Elladan asintió.

- Tú siempre me has parecido mucho más bonito que Elrohir y mucho más especial. Mi corazón siempre me dice cuál es cada uno de ustedes.

Elladan enrojeció desviando la mirada.

- Eh... yo... será mejor que bajemos.

Dijo Elladan avergonzado, pero Legolas lo detuvo y, tomándolo por la barbilla, lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, gris contra azul.

- Legolas...

Suspiró Elladan.

- Te voy a besar, Dan.

Le susurró Legolas antes de unir sus labios a los del elfito de Rivendel. Elladan abrió un momento sus ojos asombrados, para luego volver a cerrarlos y con un suspirito de placer, corresponder al beso.

***

Aiwë hizo un lindo puchero, mirando al rubio capitán de la guardia de Lorien.

- Jamás podré disparar como tú.

Se quejó el elfito pelirrojo. Haldir le sonrió divertido.

- Si te rindes desde ahora, claro que nunca podrás. Ven aquí, inténtalo con mi arco, es más liviano que ese que ahora tienes.

Aiwë soltó su arco, era un arco Ayari, el arco de Mircalen, quien lo había llevado en su huida y se lo había prestado para que pudiera entrenar con Haldir en el área de prácticas de tiro al blanco, de la guardia de Mirkwood. Aiwë tomó el arco de Haldir, que aunque más grande que el suyo, era también más liviano; era un arco de los Galabrim. Haldir se puso detrás de Aiwë y, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Aiwë, se inclinó hasta el oído de este.

- Siente el arco como una prolongación de tu mano y concéntrate en el punto al que dispara. Hazlo con calma, mira fijamente el blanco y, cuando estés listo, dispara.

Pero el pobre Aiwë, al que no le era nada fácil concentrarse con el guapo y gallardo capitán de Lorien susurrándole al oído, se puso hecho un ocho y soltó la cuerda nervioso. Como resultado, la flecha salió para donde no debía y casi le lleva la cabeza a Rumil que se agachó a tiempo, gritando indignado desde el otro lado del campo. Haldir rió divertido y Aiwë se sonrojó furiosamente.

- No se ría - Se quejó Aiwë - ¿Se cree que es fácil concentrarse con el elfo más guapo de la Tierra Media susurrándole al oído? - Le gritó el pelirrojo indignado, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó las manos a la boca avergonzado. Al ver la cara de asombro de Haldir salió corriendo con la rapidez de un pajarillo.

Rumil, que en ese momento llegaba hasta donde estaba su hermano, miró la figura de Aiwë que ya casi desaparecía de la vista.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Rumil extrañado. Haldir, aún impresionado, sólo alcanzó a negar con su rubia cabeza.

***

- Serás un buen sanador, Mircalen.

Le comentó Glorfindel al pelirrojo elfo de ojos verdes. Mircalen sonrió entre encantado y cohibido.

- ¿Usted cree, mi señor?

Glorfindel asintió con firmeza.

- Tienes talento para las artes de la curación.

Le aseguró el rubio senescal de Rivendel, que, al igual que Mircalen, estaba ayudando a curar los rasguños de un grupo de pequeños elfitos, que se habían caído de un árbol jugando.

- Espero algún día poder ser tan buen sanador como usted.

Confesó Mircalen. Glorfindel le sonrió agradecido.

- Ya verás que serás mucho mejor que yo. Si quieres cualquier día de estos vas a Rivendel y pasas una temporada con Lord Elrond y conmigo; Lord Elrond es el mejor sanador de la Tierra Media, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé de las artes de la curación.

- Gracias, Lord Glorfindel.

- Dime Glorfindel a secas, Mircalen.

Le pidió el rubio elfo de Rivendel siguiendo con lo suyo. Mircalen suspiró.

- Glorfindel.

Dijo en un suave susurro, saboreando el nombre del otro elfo.

***

- Eres un estúpido, no soy ningún elfito.

Saltó Mithmir indignado. ¿Razón de la discusión? Pues Erector que, como siempre, lo estaba molestando con eso de que él sólo era un elfito.

- Oh, claro que lo eres, Mithmir.

- No lo soy, Erector, ya soy mayor de edad.

- Bien, entonces demuéstramelo.

Lo retó Erector divertido.

- Bien - Aceptó Mithmir con firmeza, y antes de que Erector se pudiera imaginar tan siquiera lo que el muchachito pensaba hacer, se encontró a Mithmir sobre sus rodillas robándole un apasionado beso; la impresión sólo le permitió corresponderle. Mithmir lo soltó con aire triunfante, levantándose del regazo de Erector - Eso no lo hacen los elfitos, mi Lord. - Y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para irse.

Erector lo observó marchar asombrado.

- Bien, Mithmir ¿quieres jugar con fuego? Pues jugaremos con fuego.

Aceptó el elfo de Rivendel para sí.

***

Lord Elrond acarició distraídamente el cabello de Luinmir, el pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba dormido en su lecho. Estaban a un día completo de llegar al Bosque Negro. Elrond aún estaba asombrado de la carta de Erector, Thranduil era el adar de su nieto. La brisa entraba suavemente en su tienda y Luinmir se movió entre sueños buscando su calor. Elrond lo besó en la frente, antes de arrimarlo más a su cuerpo. Mañana llegaría al Bosque Negro, por esa noche lo mejor sería descansar con su joven de fuego.

El señor de Rivendel aún no sabía muy bien cómo había terminado teniendo por amante a un joven pelirrojo que podía ser su hijo.

Todo empezó la misma noche que sus hijos partieron al Bosque Negro con los demás. Luinmir había decidido quedarse, eso había extrañado a Elrond, pero no dijo nada. Esa misma noche, Luinmir apareció en su recámara, diciéndole que extrañaba a sus hermanos y que estaba asustado. Cuando Elrond lo abrazó sólo lo hizo con la intención de consolar al joven Ayari, nunca esperó que Luinmir lo besara. Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Esa noche Elrond se había quedado con la virginidad del joven elfo y desde esa noche, no había podido, ni había querido separarse del joven pelirrojo. Luinmir llenó algo que sus hijos no podían llenar. Algo que no había sentido desde que la madre de sus hijos, había partido a la sala de Mandos. Luinmir era una criatura adorable, que se desvivía por él.

Luinmir parpadeó despertándose y bostezó.

- ¿Elrond, aún estás despierto?

Elrond le sonrió a su dulce pelirrojo.

- Te observaba, es mucho más gratificante que dormir.

Luinmir sonrió, con el amor brillando en las aguamarinas que eran sus ojos, y besó a Elrond, quien con las manos en la cintura del joven lo puso sobre sí.

- Eres un excelente jinete, cabálgame.

Con un gemido de satisfacción, Luinmir se empaló él mismo en el miembro de su amante, antes de empezar un ritmo cadencioso, guiado por las manos de Lord Elrond en su cintura.

- Meleth nin (Mi amor).

Gimió Luinmir.

- Mellind (Querido corazón).

Susurró Elrond, antes de besar al joven elfo.

***

Thranduil se dirigía a la cocina, quería comer fresas, pero como era tan tarde no había querido molestar a ninguno de los sirvientes y por eso él mismo iba a la cocina por fresas.

Pero quedó estático al entrar a la cocina. En la mesa estaba sentado Elrohir, llevaba un camisón azul con bordados plateado, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que permitían ver la forma de su vientre. El pelinegro tenía una canasta de fresas frente a sí, y la comía con verdadero deleite.

Thranduil sonrió, muchas veces había visto a su consorte haciendo lo mismo, primero cuando estuvo embarazado de Silvana, luego de Legolas y por último de Traindel. Al parecer la adicción a las fresas les venía a sus hijos por culpa de sus genes, pues las fresas eran sus frutas favoritas. Siempre pensó que él y su consorte tendrían muchísimos bebés, pero no pudo ser; un ataque orco había acabado hacía 1600 años con la vida de su adorado Elemmire. Pero observar a Elrohir lo llenaba de ternura, de algo que nunca había sentido por su ya fallecido consorte.

Elrohir, al parecer, se dio cuenta en ese momento de su presencia, pues se viró a ver quién había entrado a la cocina, y se sonrojó furiosamente al ver al rey del Bosque Negro ahí.

A Thranduil la vergüenza del joven gemelo le pareció encantadora. Elrohir era de hecho hasta más joven que sus hijos, pero a la vez ya no era un elfito. El embarazo le había dado una luz especial y un aire etéreo de serenidad y madurez. Pero también le había dado un aire de niño travieso. Y eso parecía en ese momento, un niño travieso que había sido atrapado en una travesura.

Elrohir se levantó de la mesa abochornado, dejando la cesta de fresas.

- Lo siento, será mejor que me retire a descansar.

Murmuró el joven elfo. Pero al mirar a Thranduil vio que este miraba ensimismado su vientre. Sólo en ese momento Elrohir se dio cuenta que, al levantarse, el camisón se había pegado a su figura permitiendo de esa forma ver mejor los contornos de su vientre abultado por el embarazo.

- ¿Me permites tocarlo?

Preguntó Thranduil refiriéndose a su vientre. Elrohir enrojeció avergonzado y sólo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su hermoso cabello negro se agitara con el movimiento, graciosamente.

Thranduil se acercó con calma al elfo pelinegro sin querer sobresaltarlo, y puso la mano sobre el abultado vientre. El bebé en ese momento se movió, como si reconociera el tacto de su adar. Thranduil levantó la vista fascinado y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada y la sonrisa de felicidad de Elrohir al sentir el movimiento de su bebé.

- Ya debes de estar casi en los seis meses.

Comentó Thranduil, Elrohir lo miró y asintió.

- Sí, pronto tendré los seis meses, y sólo faltarán seis más para que nazca.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Preguntó Thranduil. Elrohir bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Iba a dejar que mi adar y Elladan le escogieran nombre, pues se supone que el nombre siempre lo da el adar. Pero ahora que usted... bueno usted es su adar, es su derecho ponerle nombre al bebé... claro, si lo desea.

Thranduil sonrió con dulzura y, tomando la barbilla de Elrohir, lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- No bajes la mirada pequeño. Nunca lo hagas. Y para mí será un honor escoger el nombre de nuestro hijo.

- Creo que me debo retirar.

Dijo Elrohir pero Thranduil lo detuvo.

- ¿Sabes algo? Cuando... cuando estuvimos allá y tú... bueno mientras huía con Mircalen, ardía de rabia hacia tu persona, aún cuando ni siquiera sabía quién eras, y Mircalen tampoco conocía tu nombre, así que no te podía buscar, y pronto tuve que olvidar mis deseos de vengarme de ti.

- Me... me... me odia.

Tartamudeó, Elrohir. Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

- No, sentía rabia hacia ti, no lo negaré. Ahora, sencillamente no puedo, eres adorable Elrohir, pero sobre todo serás el ada de mi hijo.

Elrohir lo miró asustado.

- Me quiere quitar a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

- Quiero a mi hijo, sí. Pero tú eres su ada, Elrohir, no te separaré de él.

Elrohir estaba asustado y no entendía de qué hablaba el rubio rey de Mirkwood.

- No entiendo de qué habla.

Dijo el elfo, cuyos ojos grises se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, tratando de zafarse de la mano que sostenía su codo izquierdo. Thranduil le acarició el cabello negro, largo y sedoso, al joven elfo de Rivendel.

- Pronto lo entenderás, ahora ve a descansar y no temas de mí, pues nada tienes que temer.

Cuando se sintió libre de la mano del rey, el joven pelinegro Salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina, y no paró hasta estar encerrado en su habitación.

**Continuara....**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: El trato

Elrohir reía divertido ante las ocurrencias de Silvana, la hermana mayor de Legolas, y de Traindel, el hermano más pequeño de Legolas, aunque este era mayor que los gemelos. Elladan también reía divertido de las payasadas de aquellos dos, pero se estaba preguntando dónde estaría Legolas.

Y hablando de Legolas, este entró a toda prisa al cuarto de Elrohir, donde estaban todos.

- Gemelos, apuraos, su padre llegó.

Tanto Elladan como Elrohir se levantaron y salieron corriendo. Elrohir con menos rapidez que Elladan, aunque también con gracia. Silvana y Traindel, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, decidieron no adelantarse a Elrohir para poderlo vigilar. Por su parte, Legolas corría como una gacela, incluso más rápido de Elladan, quien reía divertido. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, todos quedaron en shock al ver a Lord Elrond bajar de su corcel a los pies de las escalinatas, y ver cómo se viraba para ayudar a bajar a Luinmir del caballo. Los gemelos se miraron comunicándose sin palabras, ¿por qué su padre cabalgaba con Luinmir? Mircalen y Mithmir habían llegado en el momento en que Elrond bajaba a Luinmir de su corcel. Elrond comenzó a subir las escaleras con una mano en la espalda de Luinmir, quien se recargaba en él. En ese momento, Luinmir vio a sus dos hermanos y corrió hacia ellos. Los gemelos también reaccionaron y corrieron hacia su padre, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

***

Elrohir se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Su padre y el rubio rey elfo del Bosque Negro, llevaban dos horas encerrados en el despacho del rey, hablando.

A su lado estaba Elladan. Rumil, Legolas, Silvana y Traindel hacían payasadas para entretenerlo, y en el fondo de su nervioso corazoncito, Elladan se los agradecía.

Los trillizos estaban sentados en la cama de Elrohir. Mithmir y Mircalen miraban con el ceño fruncido a Luinmir, este sabía que lo querían moler a preguntas de por qué su actitud con Lord Elrond, pero que sólo lo harían cuando estuvieran solos, por lo que, sabiamente, había insistido en que se quedaran a acompañar al pelinegro gemelo.

Aiwë se había quedado dormido, cansado después de haber estado entrenando con Rumil, así que Haldir lo había tomado en brazos y lo había llevado a sus aposentos para dejarlo durmiendo, y le prometió a los trillizos que confiaran en el cuidarlo, hasta que despertara, pues estos cuidaban a su príncipe a capa y espada, y jamás lo dejaban solo.

Glorfindel y Erector también habían estado al principio en la habitación, pero media hora atrás un recado de Lord Elrond los hizo ir al despacho donde este conversaba con Thranduil, y dejar solos a los gemelos y compañía.

- Mañana será mi cumpleaños, al fin.

Sonrió Legolas de pronto. Todos le sonrieron

- Será un día especial.

Aseguró Elrohir regalándole una sonrisa.

Y no sabía el gemelo cuánta razón tenía, el día siguiente sería un día sumamente especial.

***

Elrond asintió mirando al rey del Bosque Negro.

- Bien, entonces Erector y Glorfindel son testigos de que te he cedido la mano de mi hijo.

Dijo el Lord.

- Y también son testigos de que yo he jurado hacerlo feliz y cuidarlo.

Dijo Thranduil.

- Somos testigos.

Corroboraron Erector y Glorfindel.

- Mañana, en el cumpleaños de Legolas, se anunciará el compromiso, si están de acuerdo.

Dijo Thranduil.

- De acuerdo.

Accedió el Lord, aliviado. Thranduil, por la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, no tenía ninguna obligación hacia Elrohir y su bebé. Pero Thranduil había actuado como el rey justo y el decente elfo que era, pidiéndole a Elrond la mano de su hijo y su bendición.

Elrond no le había negado ninguna de las dos cosas. Era lo mejor para Elrohir, aún su hijo era un elfito. Y Thranduil lo cuidaría bien a él y al bebé.

Elrond estaba seguro de que había hecho un buen trato, un buen acuerdo, en el que todas las partes salían ganando: Thranduil conseguía un consorte y un hijo, y Elrohir un esposo y padre para su hijo.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Familia**

-¿Estás bien Elrohir?-Le pregunto Elrond después de terminar de hablar con él y comunicarle lo que él y Thranduil habían decidido. Informándole que su compromiso se anunciaría al otro día. Elrohir tomo la mano de su papa con un suspiro apretándolo.

-Lo estoy papa-asintió mirándolo con sus ojos negros cubiertos por mil emociones.-Es solo que no puedo evitar en el fondo sentir miedo.

-¿Miedo de que Cuil nin (Mi vida)?-Le pregunto Elrond con suavidad acariciándole los negros y largos cabellos como los propios a su hijo.

-De todo esto papa. Todo está ocurriendo tan rápido-le dijo Elrohir-no hace ni un año era un elfito sin preocupaciones, cuya mayor diversión era ir a casar orcos con Ellaban y ahora...-Elrond pudo ver como su hijo se mordía el labio inferior cosa que hacia siempre que quería llorar-Ahora, estoy embarazado, prometido con un elfo que es rey, mi hermano...

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermano Cuil nin?-Le pregunto Elrond comprensivo.

-A él le gusta Legolas y cada vez pasa más tiempo con él y yo siento... es estúpido y sé que no es así pero yo siento que Legolas me lo está quitando-dijo al fin dejando escapar las lagrimas. Elrondo lo abraso con fuerza.

-Eso no es así Ro, tu sabes que Ban te adora-le recordó su padre-solo que tu hermano está entrando en una edad donde necesita cosas que tu no le puedes dar y a la inversa mi vida. Tu hermano nunca te va a dejar de querer.-le aseguro.

-¿Me lo prometes?-le pidió.

Elrond sonrió su hijo era solo un niño.

-Te lo prometo-le aseguro. Elrohir asintió.

-Adar pero eso no es lo único que me inquieta-admitió el más joven con un susurro.

-Y que otra cosa te inquieta mi niño, sabes que puedes confiar completamente en mi.-le aseguro su padre.

-Pues... el rey Thranduil-le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo conozco papa y ahora me voy a casar con él. Ni siquiera sé lo que es estar casado. O como será el conmigo y con nuestro bebe.

-Amor, ninguno sabemos cómo resultaran esas cosas cuando nos casamos, solo podemos confiar en los valar y poner de nuestra parte para que nuestros matrimonios sean felices-le dijo Elrond con una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello.

-Pero papa... yo no quiero volver a acostarme con él-susurro Elrohir mirándose sus manos.

-¿Por qué Vanya (hermoso)?

-Es que... duele mucho-confeso en un susurro. Elrohir suspiro al escucharlo.

-Amor aquella vez te dolió mucho porque además de que era tu primera vez las cosas no fueron del modo correcto-le dijo suavemente Elrond acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus blancas y suaves manos-pero no volverá a ser así, veras que cuando vuelvas a ser en el lecho con tu marido este será gentil, dulce y la experiencia será mucho más bonita y no tendrás que tener miedo-le aseguro.

-¿Lo prometes Adar?-le pregunto Elrohir aun inseguro.

-Lo prometo-le aseguro Elrond que sabia tenía que hablar tanto con Thranduil como con Ellaban.

-¿Me veo bonito?-le pregunto Ellaban a su hermano mientras este terminaba de trenzarle los cabellos. Elrohir le sonrió travieso.

-Legolas va a quedar con cara de tonto cuando te vea Ban-le aseguro Elrohir besándole la mejilla y Ellaban se sonrojo por el comentario.

-No me visto para hoja verde-aseguro.

-Si claro y yo no soy tu gemelo-rio Elrohir.

-¿Es tan evidente?-suspiro Ellaban sonrojado. Elrohir asintió con una sonrisa divertido.

-Pero no te preocupes al menos eres correspondido te va mejor que a mí-susurro. Ellaban se levanto abrasando a su hermano que se veía precioso con la túnica blanca con bordados de mithril que llevaba y el largo cabello con cadenitas de mithril.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo ni sé lo que mi futuro marido siente por mi o lo que... lo que va a ser de mi, cuando me case con él y tu y papa vuelvan a Rivendel-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ellaban que tambien sabia lo que eso significaba lo abraso.

-Yo estaré aquí el tiempo que me necesites-le aseguro al oído.

-Sí pero para estar con mi futuro hijastro-trato de bromear Elrohir, refiriéndose a Legolas.

-Bueno pero solo un poquito principalmente por ti-le aseguro dándole un pequeño e inocente piquito a su hermano.

-Te quiero hermano-le dijo Elrohir más tranquilo.

-Y yo a ti mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho más-le aseguro Ellaban abriendo sus brazos de forma exagerada y haciendo reír a su gemelo.

-No, yo mucho más-dijo divertido.

-No, yo-dijo Ellaban.

-En realidad yo los quiero más a ambos-le interrumpió su padre con una sonrisa-vamos, es hora de bajar, la fiesta ya empezó y Legolas les va a echar de menos si no bajamos.

-Más que a mí a Ban papa-rio Elrohir corriendo hacia su papa.

-Oye cobarde no te ocultes detrás de papa-rio Ellaban yendo a por él, Elrohir salió corriendo de su hermano y Elrond los observó con una sonrisa siguiéndolos.

**Continuara...**


End file.
